


Just Reaching for the Soda

by P_Junhee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: I'm not really sure, M/M, Teasing, kinda a bit car porn?, public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Junhee/pseuds/P_Junhee
Summary: Driving at night can be very monotonous and boring, unless the passenger seat is occupied by someone like Park Junhee.





	Just Reaching for the Soda

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, this is based on when they went to those schools, I assume Donghun was driving then since he was in the drivers seat.

It had been a long day.  
They had woken up early in the morning only to drive for 4 hours and now it was already dark outside and they were driving again.  
Or Donghun was driving. They had all decided he was better at the job since he was the best at staying awake.  
And it seemed good they had chosen him, since the car was already silent. Three of them were sleeping in the backseat, Byeongkwan had volunteered to take the middle seat with Yoochan to the left of him and Seyoon to the right.  
The youngest of the group was wearing a neck pillow, resting his head against the cold window while the blonde singer in the middle had slowly edged closer and closer to Seyoon, now resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder while Seyoon rested his head on top of the blonde.  
Donghun could feel his eyelids getting heavy, the highway wasn’t interesting at night and the music couldn’t be turned up too high due to the others sleeping.  
They had bought some snacks for the trip, most of it was gone already but he knew there was still a bag of chips and some soda, he just had to reach for it.  
If he kept his eyes on the road he knew he could reach the soda cup in the cup holder next to his seat.  
He reached out, fumbling about in the dark until he felt fabric and quickly pulled his hand back.  
Junhee moved in his seat next to him, turning to him with a smile.  
“I was just, just reaching for my drink” he spoke in a hushed tone, explaining to the leader why he had been touching his thigh, most likely waking him up.  
“Sure you were…” Junhee’s voice was hushed as well, barely a whisper, but the tone was not what Donghun had expected.  
“Yah Jun…” he sighed, a small chuckle escaping his mouth at the thought of what the leader was insinuating.  
They both fell silent for a while, the drive going on without much to report. And then he felt it.  
His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Junhee’s warm hand on his thigh.  
“Junhee…” he whispered, hissed really “not now…” he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the hand rubbing his thigh slowly.  
“I’m just reaching for the soda” Junhee’s voice was infuriatingly mischievous, Donghun knew the leader was looking at him with a smirk, he could hear it.  
“The others are here…” Donghun hissed again when the hand moved down his inner thigh, pulling his legs apart. He could have prevented it, he could have easily kept his legs closed if he wanted to, but Junhee’s fingertips sent shivers through his body.  
“They’re sleeping…. Hyung…” that was the final straw, that word, Junhee knew he couldn’t handle it when the younger man called him hyung.  
Donghun was lost, he couldn’t fight it, so he might as well accept it.  
Junhee’s hand went up his inner thigh, soft teasing strokes, barely touching him as it neared his crotch.  
“Junhee I swear…” he tried, only to be stopped by Junhee’s hand being removed from his crotch and instead being placed over his mouth.  
“Stop thinking, it’s night, they are sleeping… just enjoy…” the teasing and erotic tone of Junhee’s voice sent more shivers through his body, when the hand slowly made it’s way down to the part of his body where he needed it, he was fully in the leader’s control.  
He tried to control his breath, to fight the small shivering moans forming as the hand deftly but slowly rubbed his crotch. He could feel the blood ruching to his member.  
Focusing on the road was very difficult, he was praising himself lucky that the roads were almost empty.  
Junhee was enjoying himself, Donghun knew he was enjoying how unravelled he was, the leader loved when he got to be in charge.  
Just when he was enjoying himself the most the hand was removed, he almost forgot about driving to turn his head to complain. It was one thing for Junhee to enjoy teasing him like this, but for him to stop was something completely different.  
To Donghun’s delight, Junhee was far from thinking about stopping as the hand only moved to begin to unbutton the pants.  
This was crazy, Donghun knew this was crazy, Junhee was crazy. He loved it.  
The leader was clumsy, his hand not as skilful as usual in the dark with the uncomfortable angle, but he managed to open the pants just enough to slip his hand inside.  
“Oh god Junhee…” he could feel his back arching involuntarily, he had to inhale sharply when he felt the firm grip around his member.  
“Ok seriously guys! Gross!” Byeongkwan’s voice interrupted the moment, Junhee removing his hand with a speed Donghun could have sworn he had never seen the leader move with before.  
“Can’t you wait till you are alone at least?” Yoochan whined as well, as Donghun struggled with his pants.  
“We were seriously trying to pretend we were still asleep but you just had to go get gross didn’t you?” Byeongkwan’s tone was teasing now, he probably knew the effect he was having on the two men in the front seats.  
“We thought you were sleeping” Donghun tried, his voice small and flustered, but at least there. Junhee was in much worse shape, even in the dim light he could tell the leader was completely red.  
“And that would make this ok? In front of Chan?” the blonde on the backseat teased again, Donghun didn’t even have to look to know Yoochan was now putting on a fake pout.  
“You forced me to grow up… I can’t believe you would do something like this…” the youngest of them spoke with the most innocent voice he could.  
“Ok don’t overdo it Yoochan, we all know what you were doing on the phone last night” Byeongkwan’s response seemed to draw attention away from the scene that had just transpired as the backseat began discussing Yoochan’s phone.  
The only problem now, was in Donghun’s pants.


End file.
